love_autopsy_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Music Academy
Princess Music Academy is a 2016 Filipino teen musical fantasy film produced'' by Love Autopsy Pictures and distributed by Gray Knight Digital. It is the sequel to 2015's ''Sharpay: Princess of Gardania ''and follow-up to 2015's Iceman and the third installment in Love Autopsy Universe (LAU). The film is directed and choreographed by Gray Knight with a screenplay by Knight himself and feature an ensemble cast including Jewel Barco, Jane Sauquillo, Lianne Sauquillo, Jade Cho, Xyriel Sauquillo and Alpha Mae Ancero. The film borrowed elements from Japanese anime Sailor Moon, the Disney Renaissance films and Barbie's Princess Charm School'' while Disney's High School Musical ''series was served as inspiration for the music and dance numbers and the musical genre of the film. The story follows Sharpay, Gabriella and Kelsi who are now High School students of the elite Princess school called Princess Music Academy the trio must protect the Gardanian kingdom from Maleficent, an evil and envy Princess who threatens their world with her wicked plans. Principal Photography began in August 2012 in Pansol Laguna and ended in the same year. Additional filming took place in 2013-2016 the longest Love Autopsy Pictures ever made in production while filming the other entries in the series to secure Sauquillo and Barco’s involvement in the future of the universe. The film is planned to be released in December 25 2012 but delayed due to unfinished post-production. It was also pushed back in May 2014 as the first film in Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe but delayed again due to Knight’s decision of a prequel instead of a sequel to ''Ikaw ay Malikot trilogy. The film was released in July 30 2016, four years since the first day of filming. On February 15 2019, Gray Knight Digital release an Alternate Cut of the film with different storyline and additional sequences and alternate ending. 'Plot' In the present day, Princess Sharpay is studying in Princess Music Academy-an exclusive elite school which is also a training camp for royal blood mutants. (“Bop to the Top”) Unexpectedly, her summer turns a disaster in the arrival of her cousins RJ and Martin (“Ikaw ay Malikot Remix”) Angered by their actions, she releases a thunderstorm. It leads to her suspension as well as her telepathic best friend Gabriella. Her classmates Kelsi and Rogue performs (“Like a Rose”) Meanwhile, Emerald Sauquillo-Sharpay’s envy cousin plotted her suspension and was elected as the new Queen of the kingdom assisted of her brainwashed apprentice Jade (“Baby”) who celebrated their victory. The aftermath leaves Sharpay and Gabriella struggling to fit in New York City. Sharpay lives in a small apartment while Gabriella performs in a Christmas Party in able to survive. (“Beautiful Soul/Bad Romance”) Back at the academy, Jade who now call herself Genevieve was given a pardon in exchange of teaching the new generation of students Hadley, Isla, Lacey and Erika how to dance (“You Can Tell She’s A Princess”) Miss Minchin- Headmistress of the academy was alarmed in the growing power of Laverna and plans a concert that will unite all Gardanian heirs. Genevieve open a portal to bring back Sharpay and Gabriella to the academy. They bring Kelsi who play guitar and their make-up artist Mira in their cabin where they bond together. Sharpay observe the music class where Genevieve and Erika have a mash up of their favorite songs. (“Music Class Showdown”) On the next day, Sharpay lead the young students for a tour but Olaf step on Sharpay’s feet and accidentally release a winter that cause Laverna to know her secret arrival. The concert started in Rogue and Gabriella’s duet (“I’ll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me”) Laverna sends brainwashed Olaf to kidnap Kristoff and Erika in the woods while Lacey discover Genevieve in a basement under Laverna’s spell. Back at the concert, Kelsi performs her musical number (“Kasalanan”) Kristoff and Erika returns to the school after disarming Olaf but Erika was possessed by Laverna and attack Rogue who discover his power-absorbing ability to bring back Erika’s consciousness . Sharpay and Gabriella made a (“Riff-Off”) of the songs “Kahit Sandali and Broken Hearted Girl” as their final performance. Their combined voices weaken Laverna’s powers and eventually die in her daughter’s arms. The concert was ended successfully and everyone celebrated their victory during Sharpay’s debut. (“Beautiful Soul Reprise”) In a post credits scene, Gabriella discovers Iceman and Snow White’s coordinates in the mortal world using her telepathy. Cast *Jewel Barco as Princess Sharpay *Jane Sauquillo as Princess Gabriella *Lina Sauquillo as Miss Minchin *Ibs Sauquillo as Miss Amelia *Lianne Sauquillo as Kelsi *Gray Knight as Rogue *Jade Cho as Princess “Genevie” Genevieve *Xyriel Sauquillo as Princess Erika *Lyka Campbell as Princess Lacey *Alpha Mae Sauquillo as Maleficent Additionally, Arjhei Javier and Camille Sauquillo reprise their roles as Iceman and Snow White in the post credits scene. Missy Sanarez reprises her role as the teen version of Princess Anna. Janna and Kelsi played Hadley and Isla-the students of Princess Music Academy, Mira Arevalo portrays Sharpay’s make-up artist Mirabella, RJ and Martin Manipol appeared as the naughty cousins of Sharpay in the flashback sequences and portrayed new characters Kristoff and Olaf. 'Musical Numbers' Marketing The first footage of the film went online on September 14 2012 in YouTube. The film was also screened in Love Autopsy Film Festival in December 2015. The first teaser trailer of the film was released on June 24 2016 featuring the new footage shot in Venice Grand Canal Mall followed by an official trailer on July 1 2016 and a final trailer released in July 8 2016. Production and Development Discussion about the film started in early 2011, Jewel Barco and Gray Knight are planning a musical film similar to High School Musical where Barco will play Sharpay. Knight began his research on musical films but hold the pre-production of the film due to his busy schedule in finishing the script for Ikaw ay Malikot 3: It’s Over. On November 2011, Love Autopsy Channel announced the distribution rights of the film under the banner of Love Autopsy Pictures with a release date on late 2012. Knight also acquires a Keyboard and a Guitar for the musical instruments that will be used in the film as an early preparation. On December 2011, Jewel Barco and Jane Sauquillo were selected as the main actresses. In 2012, filming begins in Pansol Laguna using a Canon High Definition camera, a shift from camera phones used in Love Autopsy Channel Original Movies. Casting On December 28 2012, Jewel Barco sign a five year contract on Love Autopsy Pictures and Knight cast her on the film without any auditions. Sauquillo added that Barco’s image need a transition from her character she played in her previous films especially on Ikaw ay Malikot series. According to him, Barco is interested to play Sharpay since 2009. Jane Sauquillo was also cast in the lead role as Gabriella Montez, Sharpay’s childhood bestfriend. Meanwhile, Love Autopsy contract artists were also cast in the film including Lina Sauquillo, Ibs Sauquillo, Jade Sauquillo, Allyson Sauquillo, Mira Arevalo and Billy Barco. Release Princess Music Academy premiered in Digital HD in July 30 2016 in Youtube distributed by Love Autopsy Pictures. The last part of the film was released in September 23 2016. Digital HD Princess Music Academy was released on Digital HD on December 6 2016 with additional bonus features and deleted scenes that was not present in the first digital release of the film.The additional material includes a scene that revealed that Lacey is a mutant with water controlling abilities and Olaf's attack on the Forest of Magic Music Videos *Beautiful Soul by Jewel Barco *Kahit Sandali by Jane Sauquillo *Pusong Bato by Xyriel Sauquillo Deleted Scenes *Lacey Use Her Powers *Olaf attacks Erika and Kristoff *Olaf and Kristoff Fight Scene *Queen Lucy in the kingdom of Gardania *Rogue Plays Piano *Sharpay and the students of Gardania Category:Filipino Web Television Film Category:Filipino Fantasy Film Category:List of Love Autopsy Cinematic Universe Films